bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Asnow89/Halloween Reads for 2014
Halloween is right around the corner...so get in the mood by picking up some of these spooky reads! Ranging from horror to supernatural, from YA to adult-fiction, we have it all. Some of the books and new releases and some are old classics. There is something for everyone! Happy reading :) *'Book:' Dorothy Must Die *'Authors:' Danielle Paige *'Summary:' They say that Dorothy found a way to come back to Oz. They say she seized power and the power went to her head. And now no one is safe. My name is Amy Gumm—and I'm the other girl from Kansas. I've been recruited by the Revolutionary Order of the Wicked. I've been trained to fight. *'Why Read It:' This is a really fun twist on the classic tale of Oz. From good to evil- we think Dorothy's new story will be a fun read for you. ---- *'Book:' The Shining *'Authors:' Stephen King *'Summary:' Danny was only five years old but in the words of old Mr. Halloran he was a 'shiner', aglow with psychic voltage. When his father became caretaker of the Overlook Hotel his visions grew frighteningly out of control. Somewhere, somehow there was an evil force in the hotel - and that too had begun to shine... *'Why Read It:' Red rum...red rum. If you've seen the movie, then you HAVE to read the book. This classic thriller will have you biting your nails and looking over your shoulder. (If you're really on a role, read the sequel- Dr. Sleep, which was released last year). ---- *'Book:' Bloodlines *'Authors:' Lindsay Anne Kendal *'Summary:' Keira Jameson used to lead a normal life, she just had a gift, passed down through the generations of her family. Now, after hearing voices, having strange dreams of others calling out to her, and her grandfather's last words haunting her, she sets out to find other families like hers. Fear, superstition and heritage are shaping Keira's future and she must face her enemies, even if this could mean losing her life. *'Why Read It:' This book will give you a dose of horror and a dose of romance. ---- *'Book:' The Murder Complex *'Authors:' Lindsay Cummings *'Summary:' The Murder Complex is set in a world where the murder rate is higher than the birthrate. Meadow Woodson, a fifteen-year-old girl who has been trained by her father to fight, to kill, and to survive in any situation. The state is controlled by The Murder Complex, an organization that tracks the population with precision. The plot starts to thicken when Meadow meets Zephyr James, who is—although he doesn’t know it—one of the MC’s programmed assassins. Is their meeting a coincidence? Destiny? Or part of a terrifying strategy? *'Why Read It:' This book is action-packed, "blood-soaked", and a truly thrilling novel that will have you on the edge of your seat. ---- *'Book:' Ghost Camp *'Authors:' R.L. Stine *'Summary:' Harry and his brother Alex are at Camp Spirit Moon. The jokes the old campers love to play on the new campers are serious, creepy, scary ... *'Why Read It:' Goosebumps will never go out of style. Ghost Camp is a fun and quick read, perfect for the spooky holiday season! ---- *'Book:' Vampire Academy *'Authors:' Richelle Mead *'Summary:' St. Vladimir’s Academy isn’t just any boarding school—it’s a hidden place where vampires are educated in the ways of magic and half-human teens train to protect them. Rose Hathaway is a Dhampir, a bodyguard for her best friend Lissa, a Moroi Vampire Princess. They’ve been on the run, but now they’re being dragged back to St. Vladimir’s—the very place where they’re most in danger. . . . *'Why Read It:' This is a really fun read for the vampire-lovers out there! It was also made into a major motion picture earlier this year. ---- *'Book:' Mr. Mercedes *'Authors:' Stephen King *'Summary:' A person in a Mercedes runs over and kills a bunch of people, but he escapes unnoticed. Bill Hodges is still haunted by the unsolved crime. He has to get into the mind of the obsessed, insane killer before he kills even more people. *'Why Read It:' Who doesn't love a good murder-mystery? If anyone can write a chilling novel, it would be Stephen King. This book is also the first in the trilogy, so you can look forward to more after reading the first book. ---- *'Book:' The Iron Trial *'Authors:' Cassandra Clare and Holly Black *'Summary:' Twelve-year-old Callum Hunt has grown up knowing three rules by heart. Never trust a magician. Never pass a test a magician gives you. And never let a magician take you to the Magisterium. Call is about to break all the rules. And when he does, his life will change in ways he can't possibly imagine. *'Why Read It:' If you're a fan of Harry Potter, then you'll love this series. It's a perfect Halloween read because it has magicians, monsters, and more! Which Halloween book are you going to read next? Dorothy Must Die The Shining Bloodlines The Murder Complex Ghost Camp Vampire Academy Mr. Mercedes The Iron Trial Category:Blog posts